


A New Day

by periwinklepromise



Series: Ladies of Marvel Bingo [5]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Royalty, F/F, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: Nakia is excited for her first day as an intern at the Wakandan International Outreach Centre.
Relationships: Nakia (Black Panther)/Shuri (Black Panther)
Series: Ladies of Marvel Bingo [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1493678
Kudos: 5
Collections: Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019





	A New Day

**Author's Note:**

> I did far too much research for such a short fic. Why did I do that. 
> 
> Why.
> 
> For Ladies of Marvel Bingo, square M2: Meet Cute

Nakia dances down the streets of Birnin Zana to the sounds of guitar and cabasa and the merchants' calls in Yoruba and Xhosa. She stops to inspect some croc leather at a stall before moving along; her first day at the Outreach Centre will begin soon, and she does not want to be late. 

She arrives early with her one-time credentials for entry and is guided through the process to create her permanent credentials. The internship for the social outreach arm of the centre was pursued by hundreds of recent grads, including all of Nakia's graduating class for international relations. The Centre has only been open for a few months, and introductory projects are still underway. Many nations scorned Wakanda for starting it, and Nakia chooses to see that as further proof that her role in social outreach is crucial to their mission.

She can admit that she may have been a little too involved in reviewing her agenda for the day; normally, she would not run right into someone and send their papers sprawling. Today, she does, and now she fears she will be late. For a sliver of a second, she considers running along. She immediately dismisses it.

She bends down to help gather the papers. Many have strange diagrams and equations, walls of text full of words she is glad she does not know. Nakia organizes them as best she can, making sure they all face the same way, more or less, and then she passes them over to …

Her breath stops.

The young woman she has run into is beautiful. Bright eyes, great braids, a much nicer smile than she would expect from someone whose day she has ruined. 

“Thank you for stopping to help. It is nice to know it is not malicious.”

“Malice has no place here,” she responds, standing up and offering a hand to the woman. “I am Nakia. I am the new intern for social outreach here.”

The woman takes her hand and stands gracefully. She wears a print tee and short skirt under what Americans call a bomber jacket. “I am Shuri, the new intern for the science and information exchange.”

“So you are a scientist?”

“And an engineer, yes. I have an idea for improving Kimoyo Beads. Remote access,” Shuri informs her with a gleeful glint in her eye. 

“Would you like to tell me about it? Tonight, over dinner?”

Shuri smiles, extends her wrist, and lets their Beads align. “I'll be there. Call me to let me know where.”


End file.
